Dangerous Secret
by XxXtheCelestialDragonXxX
Summary: Lucy is keeping a big secret from everyone, a secret that no one should ever know for the safety of Lucy and all around her, problem is that Natsu is really good at finding out things about Lucy and apparently so are the others. (probably going to do a sequel on this story once it's done!)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ENJOY MY STORY!**

_000000000_

Lucy has a secret, a bone crushingly large secret that has almost cost her life in some situations. A secret that is not only emotionally painful for her to bear, but also is dangerous towards her and her friends if anyone found out the truth.

The truth is that on July 7, X777, Lucy not only lost her mother but she also lost someone else who was incredibly important to her, someone only her mother knew, Lucy had lost her dragon.

Because, Lucy Heartfillia is secretly a Dragon Slayer.

But no one can know, her father didn't even know. Her dragon was kept a secret by her mother who supervised her training as well as trained her herself.

Lucy is a Diamond dragon slayer and her dragon was named Callinia the diamond dragon.

When she lost her dragon, whatever had been left of her heart after her mother died, left too; Callinia was like a second mother to Lucy and the dragon cared for Lucy as only a mother would. Losing her plus her mother, combined with how badly her father treated her, Lucy was a broken child.

And for six years she stayed that way until she had finally had enough.

She was practically placed on sale as a bride for the highest bidder, until she ran away, ran away to hopefully Fairy Tail.

It was a year before she actually was able to get there though, but when she did she made a completely new family and even found love (not that she would ever actually tell Natsu, he had Lisanna didn't he?) in her new home.

Her heart still ached for her dragon and mother, and she still had nightmares of losing the two all over again, but her mother had said not to ever tell anyone.

She said this because Lucy was born with two types of magic in her, her dragon slayer magic and her celestial magic; thus making her practically a fountain of rare magic that anyone could take advantage of. And so she complied and kept her mouth closed about her past.

She also hated to even think about those days, it hurt her heart far too much to remember what she had lost.

She had tried so hard to keep her powers and her strength hidden; only allowed to strengthen her Celestial Magic. This had caused many difficulties in the past. However her spirits do know about her hidden magic, but are sworn to keep it just that, hidden.

During battles she would have to conceal what she could do, because now not only was she sworn to keep her mouth shut, she was afraid to tell anyone in the guild seeing how they already had three dragon slayers and her just popping up saying she was one too, her being one of the "weakest" members of the guild.

In truth she was not stronger than Natsu or Gajeel, but she was strong, much stronger than she looks.

While fighting, she would often get distracted trying to control her temper and her power, and get more injured than she should have, but she just took the pain letting her lie look that more realistic.

However, guilt often eats at her insides because while she sits there, Natsu is placing his life on the line to save her, and maybe that's one more reason why she loves him.

But even though guilt eats at her stomach and her powers attempt to claw out of her, she hides it, feigns what she must.

She even had to pretend that Natsu being raised by a dragon wasn't a shock to her, when she had first met the fire using mage and heard his story; she had to contain her excitement and not jump over the small table to claw onto his scarf and see if he had any clue where her dragon was.

It hurt her in so many ways to hide in this shell, be looked upon as weak by the rest of the world, to have to endure pain when she could have easily protected herself, and to see Natsu just protect her when she "couldn't" but she had to, she was still a celestial mage so she had to keep the promise she had sworn to her mother, had she would as long as possible.

If only "as long as possible" lasted longer.


	2. Training

_She was in the clearing where she always trained her diamond magic, tear streaks still littered her cheeks and fresh ones still coming down. She was yelling out for the beautifully jeweled scale dragon that taught her and showed her how to be truly strong. In her hand she clutched three golden zodiac keys and continued to scream out as loud as only a ten year old could, "Calli! Calli don't leave me too, I NEED YOU CALLI!" but the sky only darkened and rain began to fall as she fell to her knees screaming out, "CALLI, MOMMA COME BACK!"_

_0000000000000000_

Natsu jumped into the small apartment through the window only to be hit by the smell of salt and the sounds of whimpers. It was still very early in the morning, what could Lucy be doing?

So he hastily jumped into the room immediately seeing Lucy still asleep, tangled in her sheets, and crying out. He rushed to her side but before he could wake her he heard a name that sounded way too familiar.

"Calli, Callinia" she whimpered out the familiar name, but Natsu just couldn't place his finger on where he had heard it before. However, before he could ponder further Lucy let out another cry and fresh tears fell.

"Lucy, C'mon Luce wake up" he shook her semi-roughly until she gasped and sat up, coming face to face with a serious Natsu who narrowed his eyes upon seeing her now awake and not as distressed.

"Who is Callinia?" he asked but Lucy not prepared for this question, her eyes grew sad again before she answered "She's an old friend who I lost" she looked down still sad from her recent nightmare/memory.

"Oh god, Luce I'm sorry I didn't know, don't get upset" the panicking dragon slayer grabbed her shoulders trying to cheer her up.

"It's ok Natsu, just had a little nightmare, I'm fine now, but I'm going to relax at home today so can you tell Levy I won't be coming in today?" she really just wanted to train, she had begun training again by herself, her spirits often helped by fighting her.

"Aww but Luce I wanted to go on a mission, now I'll have to go solo" he had an adorable pout on his face and Lucy (now standing up and gather her training clothes) just thought "_perfect" _"Its ok Natsu, I don't mind if you go, I have money saved up, I just want to relax for a day" she smiled at him innocently.

"Aww ok then I'll be going see you later Luce" he said while standing up and leaving still wearing a slight frown.

She smiled softly before quickly changing into a pair of work-out shorts and a blue tank-top; she pulls her hair into a pony tail, and finally puts on her comfortable shoes.

She then grabs her keys and makes a beeline for Magnolia forest.

Once she's in a good size clearing she calls out Loki.

"Why hello beautiful, how lovely you look today" she said with a smirk and Lucy just smiles and rolls her eyes at her playboy of a spirit, "Shut-up Loki, I just want to train again" He drops his smirk and gives her a soft loving smile only a brother could, she's getting so much stronger.

When he first met Lucy, he didn't see her as particularly strong, beautiful yes strong no. Boy was he surprised when she reviled the secret only her spirits know. Finding out that Lucy was a dragon slayer was major shock, but once he heard her story he understood and since he is sworn to protect Lucy at all cost, he would keep this secret for her.

"Okay sweetheart let me see what you got" he said his previous smirk returning, he loved fighting Lucy, she was a challenge for him, if people could see Lucy with her true power, they would quiver in fear.

She gave him a firm nod, her previous smile replaced by a stern concentrated stare as she powered up.

Her fangs came out of hiding and her brown eyes developed little specks of blue, she was ready to play.

Jumping up and throwing the first attack, she charged at Loki who barely blocked her attack.

He then through a kick at her stomach that actually hit her, she flew back from the force before throwing her hands out and doing a handspring landing on her feet before she fully hit the floor. They both charged again, Lucy throws yet another right hook and Loki ducks again before getting a knee to the stomach, pushing them both back.

Lucy's eyes filled with worry seeing Loki clutch his stomach and panting, "Damn Lucy, you really are getting stronger" he said with a bright smile and Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief.

The fighting continued until Lucy stopped, "Wait, Loki I want to try it" she said staring directly into his eyes, "Go ahead and try princess, but remember It took Natsu a very long time to even get Dragon force much less use it at will" he gave her a concerned look which she ignored with a nod and began.

The magic energy around them picked up as Lucy powered up, pushing all her hidden magic up and out.

Loki's eyes widened, he could faintly see diamond scaled armor form beautifully on his master; she began to sparkle in the sun and her beauty actually took his breath away this time.

She could feel it working but her magic was draining too fast; she couldn't keep this form for too long. Soon she fell to her knees and her diamond skin armor faded away. Her breaths came out ragged and rough and Loki rushed to her side.

"Holy crap Lucy you did it, you actually did it!" he was filled with glee and excitement for his master; she was becoming more powerful than anyone knew.

"Yeah but now I'm exhausted! I can barely stand" she gasped still trying to catch her breath. "It's ok I got you, I'll get you home in no time at all beautiful!" he said with a bright smile before lifting her up and running her home.

Once arriving at her home Loki went back to the spirit world and Lucy collapsed onto her bed in her dirty and slightly torn clothes and fell asleep.

And even though she didn't know it yet, tomorrow was going to be a day she would never forget.


	3. Returning and Discovering

Lucy woke up to an unusually warm bed the next morning and she was oddly tucked into the covers neatly. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she saw the love of her life and her biggest headache, Natsu.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED" she yelled hitting him repeatedly with her pillow, "Jeez Luce let me be, I did a whole mission in a day let me rest" he mumbled, "No god-damn it, this is my bed so get up!" she smacked him again with her pillow, "ugh fine" he said, voice still groggy from sleep, but as soon as his mind became clear he remembered what had confused him so much the night before, "Hey luce?" he yawned once more, "What's up with your clothes, they're all tattered and dirty" he said with his head cocked to the side, "Nothing Natsu, I'm getting ready and going to the guild" and with that she walked into the bathroom and Natsu narrowed his eyes before leaving before she came back out.

Once bathed and dressed she goes to walk out her door and off to the guild.

Upon arriving she noticed that a fight had already broken out between Gray and Natsu, so she made a beeline to the bar and ordered a milkshake.

She was able to stay inside the guild for about 40 minutes before she had to excuse herself and walked up to the roof of the guild for some fresh air, leaning on the railing at the edge looking at the white clouds passing under the bright blue sky. It was quiet and peaceful up here; she gave a gentle smile as she stared down the horizon her whole body relaxing. That is until she saw something flying down to land in the Magnolia forest; that something sparkled brightly and beautifully in the noon sun.

Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes as she whispered the name of whom she believed she was staring at, "Callinia" before the brightest smile split her face and she ran and did something that completely broke her little scardy-cat characteristics, she jumped over the railing, slid down the roof, before finally swinging down and landing on the ground with a tuck and roll. Then she took off full speed, faster than anyone had ever seen her run.

Unfortunately behind the girl was a certain picked haired dragon slayer who had seen and heard everything. He now stared at the back of the retreating blonde running in the direction of the dragon they had both seen. It was a wonder how she didn't smell or hear him.

It didn't take long before he too bolted after Lucy, he knew she was hiding something and he was determined to find out what.

_00000000000000_

Once Lucy reached the clearing where she smelt Callinia, she broke out into tears of happiness and flung herself at the beautiful dragon with diamond scales.

"Darling you look beautiful, oh I've missed you so much!" the dragon curled around Lucy in a hug-like manner. "Calli y-you're back, I can't believe you're actually back!" Lucy just sobbed harder, "Hush now child, we must speak quickly, did you keep everything about us a secret like you mother ordered?" with a sniff Lucy nodded, "Only my celestial spirits know and they're sworn to keep it a secret also" she smiled brightly up to the dragon who gave her a toothy smile back, "Wonderful and what about your training?" "Well I can't train my dragon slayer magic that much because I'm surrounded by friends who can't know, but I do train" she said firmly saddening a little when she mentions her nakama.

Calli smiles again, but before she can say or ask anything else Lucy remembers something, "Oh! Calli do you know Igneel?"

Natsu, who had been hiding in the bushes watching the whole conversation, widened his eyes at her question.

"Yes I do child" "What about Metalicana and Grandine?" "Yes I know them too"

Lucy didn't like the sound of her voice, "There is a great battle going on in the dragon realm Lucy, and I was only able to come here because I almost died, I must return to the fight and battle next to the dragons you have named" she looked down sadly at the blonde before her, "and now I have to leave once again, I just couldn't resist seeing you, I can also report that Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana's children are safe" "W-what are you talking about Calli? You sound like your leaving already!" she said with a nervouse laugh, already sounding like she was on the brink of tears, "I love you child, it was wonderful to see you once again Lucy" and with a sad smile Callinia began to fly away towards the sunset.

Lucy screamed out to her, "NO CALLI! I ALREADY LOST YOU AND MAMMA ONCE, I EVEN LOST PAPA, I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN, NO PLEASE COME BACK!" the blonde screeched as tears flooded her vision and she fell to her knees.

She made no attempt to control her temper or conceal her magic this time, she didn't care, she was hurting and needed release.

Her fist covered in diamonds and she punched the ground so hard it cracked, she cried louder and her magic just kept building up, blue scales could be vaguely seen on her face as she just screamed out her pain, once again losing her dragon.

Natsu who had watched the whole thing from his hiding spot flinched at the pain in her voice, he knew her pain and he didn't care if she had kept this from the whole guild, he didn't care that she had kept this from him; he just wanted to go to his friend, to his Lucy.

He ran to her and embraced her, holding on to her tightly as she slowly powered down and held onto him just as tightly. She was shaking and sobbing violently and by the time she had fully calmed down it was already night time.

She finally leaned away from Natsu, wiping her eyes, she knew what was coming, and she wasn't ready for it.

Once the atmosphere calmed down Natsu leaned back slowly, staring at the blonde in front of him, she shakily sighed, "Natsu, I know you have questions, so just ask" He was shocked at the smallness of her voice but followed her simple command, "Okay then, since when have _you_ been a dragon slayer?" he asked narrowing his eyes and pointing at her.

The tone of his voice made her feel smaller, "I've always been a dragon slayer, ever since I was little" her voice was still shaky, "Okay but why didn't you tell us, we all thought you were just a celestial spirit mage" his narrowed eyes swept up and down her figure critically and in an accusing fashion.

"W-well I couldn't really tell anyone, except my spirits" she squeezed her eyes shut forcing her tears to stay inside, she knew this would happen she knew they would criticize and judge her negatively, "Why?" he sounded offended, "B-because I promised mama I wouldn't! She made me promise! I can't break promises you know that" her voice finally cracked.

"Why would she make you promise something like that?" his voice became less harsh, he hated hearing her slowly break, but he was irritated not by her but by why she had kept this secret, they knew everything about each other and then he finds out that Lucy had a whole other part to her life.

She took a deep breath, "Mama said that Celestial spirit magic and dragon slayer magic are both rare and powerful magic, and if anyone knew I had both there would be people desperate to get it, to get me, even if my father knew I would have been in danger at a young age, he would have married me off to some sicko who wanted my power, you've seen how people have targeted me for only my celestial magic, but being a dragon slayer too would not only place me, but all my nakama in danger, it would place you in danger, and I do that enough already, I hate people being in danger because of me, I would hate if it would happen again!" she was still on the verge of tears still refusing to look at Natsu who was staring at her with wide eyes, he reached over and gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him, from his new angle on her face he could clearly see her fangs that he knew for a fact hadn't been there before.

"You have fangs?" he was shocked "y-yeah, I can hide them like I hide my magic" her voice was wobbly and she was so close to breaking as they sat there, Natsu staring at her intently.

Finally she did break, falling back into tears she wept begging Natsu, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, dont hate me please, I felt horribly guilty hiding it from everyone! B-but I had to Natsu! I had to, please don't tell anyone and don't be mad!" she sobbed, her sorrow still stained her heart and her desperation to not lose her best friend on the same day she lost her beloved dragon for the second time filled her.

Natsu was shocked at her outburst, but then he realized, Lucy was scared, she had lost too much and him criticizing her like this must make her think he was angry, but he was really just confused, so he pulled her to him for the second time that night hugging her tightly, "shh, it's ok Luce, I would never hate you! Don't cry I'm here and I won't tell a soul, not even Happy!" he reassured her and he felt her body relax with relief.

He held her until she fell asleep, both of them kneeling in the meadow. He carried her home that night and tucked her into bed before snuggling in next to her and falling asleep as well.


	4. Mates and a Mission

The next morning Lucy awoke to a warm bed and a strong embrace. She was facing Natsu and he was holding her tightly to him, immediately she began blushing.

_'I don't remember coming home last night, in fact I think I fell asleep in the meadow' _she thought to herself _'the idiot must have brought me home' _she sighed, figuring that she would give him a break for bringing her home last night.

She attempted to wiggle out of his strong hold, but he just held her tighter and in his sleep growled something along the lines of "_mine_" making the poor flustered blond blush even harder.

She grew saddened by the fact that the simple statement made her heart flutter, because just for a moment, just a single moment she could pretend that he was talking about her, but he was probably just dreaming about keeping his food from Gray or something.

She sighed before calling out to his sleeping form, "Natsu, Natsu c'mon I'm not yelling at you so can you please wake up and l-let go of me" she didn't really want him to let go, but she had no choice. He groaned before letting go of her and sitting up, still looking very tired.

"Lucy, we still need to talk" he said groggily, she sighed before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Upon coming out she directed her attention towards Natsu, who was much more awake now, "c'mon lets go to the guild" she gave him a soft smile and he followed her.

Well they walked Natsu continued speaking to her, "I'm serious Luce, I understand why you hide this, but you can't hide it forever, hiding something like this is hard because of our emotions. You feel how hard it is controlling your emotions, you've seen me when I get too angry, eventually you'll lose control!" he gave her a stern yet worrying look waiting for her reply.

She just looked down, "I know, but I have to try as long as possible, to keep my promise" she said with a quiet voice.

They finally arrived at the guild and Natsu kicked the doors opening before marching in ahead of Lucy who just walked in behind him waving hello to all her friends. They both sat at the bar and ordered their individual drinks.

While drinking in comfortable silence, something caught her eye; the blonde looked to the dark corner where Fairy Tail's residential iron dragon slayer always sits with Lilly, only to see her best friend Levy.

The solid script mage was sitting on the man's lap with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, while Levy read her book with interest as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What's up with them?" she asked Natsu, who followed her gaze before chuckling knowingly, "The old metal head mated her" he said simply catching Lucy by surprise.

Her eyes widened before looking closer using her dragon senses, she knew all dragon slayers could tell when one has a mate and who that person is. Then she noticed something she hadn't before, the odd scent of Gajeel coming off levy, "Oh wow" she whispered turning back to Natsu slightly blushing, "erm, I don't know much about dragon slayer mating, Calli never told me much, can you explain it for me?" she asked quietly. Natsu just gave her a toothy grin, "Sure Luce! Well a dragon slayer doesn't immediately know who his or her mate is even when they are around them, but they're drawn to their mate constantly, wanting to be around them and protect them. Once they figure out who their mate is, they become slightly possessive and they try their best to win over said mate" he finished with the lightest blush staining his cheeks.

Lucy just stared down with a confused look in her eyes, trying to rattle her brain for any time he acted possessive towards her or someone else, she wasn't sure but she was in fact sure that if the information Natsu told was right then she knew who her mate was.

Her mate was Natsu, she already knew she loved the pink-haired idiot, she never wanted to leave his side, even when he drove her up the walls, she loved him and that made her softly growl when she thought of Lisanna.

The soft growl made him jump turning away from his drink and looking down at the blonde next to him before waving his hand in front of her face, "earthland to Luce, are ya in there?" he said jokingly knocking her out of her deep thought, "Oh sorry Natsu, just thinking, anyways I'm going" she gave him an embarrassed smile still shell-shocked from her recent realization.

"No you aren't Lucy, because we are going on a mission" the stern voice of Erza said with Gray following behind her.

Lucy perked up; going on a job should get her mind out of this whole 'mates' thing, "okay Erza! Let's go Natsu!" she smiled and Natsu smiled right back before jumping off his bar stool and following the group out.

Wendy ran after the group with Charle and Happy on her tail, "Wait! May I please accompany you on your mission?" she said with a slight bow and a soft polite voice, "of course Wendy, we'd be happy for you to come with us" Erza said before continuing her walk out of the guild, where everyone split up to go pack then met at the train station.

Once Team Natsu + Wendy and Charle boarded the train and Natsu became sick collapsing on Lucy lap where she gently stroked his hair, Erza started explaining the mission.

"Our mission is to go to a fairly large city that is about a day's train ride away, once there we will have to take out and capture a small dark guild. It may sound simple, but the guild has quite powerful mages that we must defeat"

And with that everyone (aside from the drooling Natsu) gave a stern nod.


	5. Loose Yourself

When the team arrived at the city they quickly found a hotel and ordered two rooms.

The first room held Natsu, Lucy, and Happy well the second room held Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Charle. After dropping their stuff off they quickly hurried to meet their client, the mayor of the city.

The mayor was a short chubby man who was balding and sweaty, he had a nervous tick and he seemed extremely stressed. "Hello and thank you for coming, we've been hoping some strong mages would soon choose our job request" he gave them a quick bow before beginning to explain their mission, "well as the paper stated, we need you to find and capture a dark guild terrorizing our city, it is a relatively small guild with only five members total, but the first four are very powerful and the fifth, their master, is the strongest, from what I understand the four lower mages each have a magic evolving around darkness, there is Shade Crude the shadow mage, Ian Blink the illusionist mage, Rosa Devile the puppet master, and Stella Glare who uses enhancement magic, she is by far the most dangerous, she can enhance the pain you feel, she can make anything emotion or feeling more enhanced or decreased. Their master is the black lightning mage named Demohn Gaze and the guild is call Death Fox. The pay is 1,000,000j I hope it's enough for the trouble" he looked at each of them with a pleading gaze, "It is perfectly fine, we are happy to help, we will begin first thing tomorrow moring seeing how it's already sunset" Erza smiled at the mayor who thanked her graciously before the Fairy team exited back to their hotel.

"This sounds like it's going to be tough" Lucy said to Erza on the walk back, to be honest she was scared, these guys sounded strong, but she was strong too, even without her dragon slayer magic she was still one of the strongest celestial mages.

The team finally arrived back to the hotel and went to their rooms.

"Lucy" Natsu said, "Be careful, okay?" the statement surprised her but she just gave him a soft smile, "I'll be fine Natsu, but the same goes to you" he gave her the warm smile that she loved before going to his individual bed and falling asleep her doing the same.

_0000000000000000_

The next morning everyone went into the nearby forest bordering the east of the city, this is where the guild members are always reported to be seen going after an attack.

Once in the thick forest they split up, Erza, Wendy and Charle went one way and Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy went the other; all three dragon slayers using their heightened senses to find the enemy.

The hunt didn't take long for Lucy's group. They were walking in silence before they heard Happy let out a pained yelp and a satin smooth woman's voice sounded out, "Look-y what we have here Master Demohn, a bunch of Fairies came out to play" she snickered as the team of mages spun around to be met with three figures sitting in a low tree.

One woman who had black hair cut into a pixie cut in a long black flowing dress, she was barefoot and smiling up at the next man, he had white hair with a few streaks of black in it, no shirt baggy black pants and a hard glare, he too was also barefoot, the final man of the three had shaggy red hair and was wearing a cape that covered all of him except his head and his hand which was holding up Happy by the tail.

The Fairies jumped back and got into fighting positions, Natsu set his hands on fire, Gray had his hand on his palm ready to send out his ice, and Lucy had a tight grip on her keys ready to summon out two spirits at a time.

"Well aren't you Fairies rude! Let us introduce ourselves first" the black haired girl giggled, "I'm Stella, this is Master Demohn" she said referring to the man next to her and then pointing to the man holding Happy, "and this is Shade, we'll be the executioners today" she ended with a bright smile before all three of them jumped into action.

Stella attacked Lucy, who was able to summon Loki and Taurus, Shade attacked Gray, and Master Demohn leapt at Natsu.

Lucy stood back looking from the fight in front of her to the fights next to her, noticing that Gray was having difficulties warding off the hordes of shadows attacking him, "Loki! Go help gray, I can handle this one!" "Pretty bid talk for a girl hiding behind her spirits!" Stella taunted Lucy just glared.

Loki reluctantly leapt into the battle with Gray and Lucy forced Taurus's gate closed, she went to summon Scorpio, but Stella casted a spell before she could, "I call forth my magic to enhance the stimulation of pain upon Lucy Heartfillia!" her hand stretched out towards her and the blonde fell to her knees, every little poke and prick hurt, and she couldn't ignore the pain; before she knew it the dark mage leapt at her again kneeing her in the face, Lucy gasped it hurt, it hurt too much. But she still stood up gasping for breath, she pulled out her key and summoned Capricorn, "She looked back over to the fight Gray and Loki were having with Shade and noticed Gray knocked out, but saw Loki standing victorious tying up shaded. She smiled with relief and looked over at the other battle Natsu was having. Her smile didn't last long because once she looked over towards Natsu she saw him beaten and on his knees, he was gasping and bleeding.

And before she could rush over to him, Master Demohn yelled out, "Penetrating shot of black lighting! Pierce of flesh!" a large shot of his magic shot out at Natsu hitting him square in the chest, "NO!" She screamed out because he flew back and hit a wall and wasn't moving anymore and now she's running to him. She reaches him and slides harshly on her knees to his side grabbing his shoulders. She's trying desperately hard to ignore the cackles coming from behind her and to focus on what's in front of her. Natsu was barely breathing and his heartbeat was faint, even with her sensitive ears she could barely hear it. Natsu was dying and she was enraged! His warm smile was contorted into a pained grimace and his usually hoped filled eyes were closed.

She gently lay him down, "hold on Natsu, because I will beat them for doing this, I will destroy them for doing this" her voice was dark and terrifying and her fangs began to show.

She slowly stood up and turned around, she growled at them, "you've made a big mistake" her eyes were covered by her bangs but you didn't need to see her eyes to know that she was glaring.

Capricorn and Loki stepped back, they knew what was coming and they almost pitied the mages facing her wrath. Said mages just smirked, "Oh really? and how is a celestial mage going to defeat us?" Demohn's voice was mocking and it only enraged her more. They weren't expecting it when the burst of powerful magic shot out of her as she powered up, reaching deep inside her for her dragon slayer magic.

"DIAMOND DRAGON ROAR!" and the mages were blown back and cut up by the shards of powerful diamonds glinting in the sunlight. They looked back at the girl who they thought was only a celestial mage and were shocked with what they saw.

Lucy was covered in glimmering blue scales made of diamond, her chocolate brown eyes had blue specks within them and she gave them the darkest glare they had ever seen, "You never want to mess with a dragon's mate" she growled harshly at them before she pounced, "DIAMOND DRAGON BLADE!" Her hand morphed into a piercing blade attacking them mercilessly, deflecting their attacks effortlessly.

Before long she was the only one left standing, the two dark mages lay collapsed at her feet. She was breathing hard and shaking, she had used up too much of her magic, "Tie these two up" she said before collapsing on the floor drained of magic.

Capricorn rushed forward to do as she commanded and Loki rushed to Natsu, Lucy wouldn't want him to be left untreated, "Loki?" said celestial spirit froze up, Gray had called him, and that wasn't good at all, "what the hell just happened with Lucy?" he was bewildered and Loki slowly turned around, Gray was holding Lucy in a sitting position, her dragon force now gone, but her fangs stayed.

But before Loki could answer Erza and Wendy rushed in looking tattered and bruised, Erza dragging two tied figures behind her, Wendy rushing to Natsu and healing him. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" Erza asked going over to Gray as Loki and Capricorn disappeared.

"Natsu-san seems very hurt, he took a beating" Wendy said as Natsu groaned the healing magic taking effect, once he was fully healed he jumped up, rushing to Lucy pulling her from Gray's hold into his own.

Wendy went to heal Lucy but couldn't, "She has no injuries, she just needs to rest and recover her magic"

Gray slowly stood up still looking down at the unconscious Lucy, "Um guys… I-I think Lucy might be a Dragon slayer"

_'Crap' _


	6. Angry Ice

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to a familiar room with the curtains open and the sun shining in on her. She was in the Fairy Tail infirmary, '_how did I get here?'_ she thought to herself looking around the room before her eyes fell upon the slight weight on the small bed. Looking down towards her feet she noticed that Natsu was leaning his head against the bed and by the looks of it, he was sound asleep.

She smiled softly at the sight in front of her, '_Natsu had stayed with me' _she thought happily.

In her comfortable silence she heard a familiar rough voice start talking from out in the too quiet guild, "Hey shrimp, Bunny girl's awake" she heard a squeal and a parade of footsteps, but before anyone reached the door Erza spoke up, "Wait, the three of us need to speak with her for a little, then I promise you all can say hello" at the finish of her sentence, Erza, Gray, and Wendy walked in followed by two exceeds.

At all the noise coming through the door Natsu woke up and looked nervously at Lucy, "um Luce? You're not going to like this sorry" at his words Lucy started to panic, she ran her tongue over her teeth and felt her fangs still out, Natsu was right, she wasn't going to like this.

"You have some explaining to do Lucy, I saw what happened during that fight" Gray accused, '_how? He had fainted, he got knocked out I saw it!'_ she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yes Lucy, according to Gray, you had become over whelmed somehow, yelling something about a mate and used a form of dragon slayer magic" Erza stern voice interrupted her thoughts.

Meanwhile, something Erza had said had caught Natsu off guard, '_mate? What could she have said about her mate? She knows who her mate is? No, that's not good!' _

"Uh- you can't tell anyone! I'm sorry for hiding it but I had to, I really did, I couldn't tell anyone, not even Natsu, but her found out accidently!" she rambled and in her panic she tried to sit up.

"No Lucy! You are still very weak and drained of magic don't move so much!" Wendy, the only one not saying anything, spoke up finally pushing Lucy back down.

She gave the small Dragon Slayer an appreciative smile. "Well now that we have confirmed what Gray saw, why don't you tell us why you had to keep this big secret" Erza said sternly.

Lucy looked down, but sighed and agreed to speak, "My mother made me swear to never tell a soul of my dragon slayer magic, and me already being a celestial spirit mage had to keep good to my word" Gray wasn't happy with her explanation, "Well did you mom tell you _why_ to keep it such a big secret?" he sounded irritated and his tone of voice made Lucy flinch, she knew people would be angry with her she knew Gray had put his life in danger just like Natsu had for her when she could have just protected herself, she knew that things wouldn't have gotten so ugly on some of their missions if she had helped, but she didn't and people got hurt, people died…there wasn't a day where that thought didn't pass her mind.

Natsu noticed how her expression fell, how her knuckles turned white, and he saw how Gray's words had affected her. It was almost how she had looked when he was questioning her in the meadow.

He went to intervene, but she continued speaking, "She said that because of having two types of magic in me, made me a target for people wanting large amounts of power, celestial magic and dragon slayer magic are both rare and powerful, she said _certain _people would be after my powers if they found out and they would stop at nothing to get it, no matter who they hurt, who they killed, what they did, they would get it. I was afraid for the lives of my mother and dragon, that's why I originally promised, but then they both left, then I had to worry about the safety of my servants and father even if her treated me wrongly, I loved them and wanted them unharmed, then I had all of you, and there was no way in hell I would let anything happen to the guild because of me again" her voice was weak and soft. Erza stayed quiet but Gray was still fuming, his voice was strained and Lucy had to resist to flinch again, "I saw you fight, you defeated two wizards that me and Natsu had trouble taking out, you the weakest in our group, defeated two strong dark mages, do you know how many times we were injured, how many times we were losing and we could have used your help? Just because you wanted us safe, we can protect ourselves, but you had to be selfish and pretend to be all weak and innocent, I don't know what to think, you do realize people have died, people you could have saved-""Stop!" Natsu growled interrupting Gray's rant, "n-no Gray's right, I always think about that, it passes my mind often, faces beaten and bruised, people I could have save, all the what ifs and could have beens, it's all t-true and I won't deny it so you don't either Natsu I'm sorry for trouble I've caused" her voice was soft and sounded strained as if she was painfully forcing the words out of her lips.

Her bangs covered her eyes, but she gave a weak smile, Gray continued to glare, "Come on Wendy, Charle, let's leave Lucy should rest" the emotion in her voice was unrecognizable, as if it was just a mix of several different emotions and it probably was, but the three still left, Happy having already left when Gray started talking earlier. "I hate seeing people sit back when they can do something, I don't care who you _think _you were protecting, you could have helped" he hissed before walking out and closing the door, she heard Erza announce that she was tired and didn't want to see anyone.

Natsu just stared at the floor, he knew Lucy, he may not have known this particular secret, but he knew her, she was his best friend and he knew that she hated seeing anyone hurt because of her and he knew that she thought she deserved this.

He had no idea what to do, and he had no time to think before she spoke up again, it was quiet and raspy and you could tell she was on the verge of tears, "they're all going to hate me, I knew they all would I-I just knew it" he saw a single tear drop fall down her face, did she think he hated her.

"You know what Luce, I would never hate you, and your true nakama would never hate you; ice breath out there was just shocked and was kind of upset, but I'm sure he will understand soon, but until then I'll be right back" he stood up to leave but Lucy grabbed his wrist, when he looked back down at her he saw tears gushing down her face and she was barely controlling her sobs, "p-please just stay, I know Erza and Wendy are upset with me too, I just need someone to stay, I can't handle anyone else leaving right now" her voice was even quieter if that was possible. "yeah, sure Luce" he said with a soft smile, he knew she needed the comfort, she needed someone, she had recently lost someone important to her all over again, fresh pain mixed with old pain and right now her heart couldn't take it, it was too much. So he sat down next to her in the bed and held her close as she broke apart in his arms.

And as soon as she fell asleep, he would go have a serious talk with Gray, there were things he needed to know before he started accusing Lucy like he was already doing, he needed to protect his mate like she protected him.


	7. Don't Hate Lucy

It wasn't long until he felt the blonde relax in his arms. He sighed softly giving her an adoring look before gently sitting up and getting out of the bed, trying not to wake the blonde. Once standing he stared down at her with a soft loving look in his eyes, his mate, his Lucy, she was hurting and he was going to help her and defend her, stand by her side because he loved her and a dragon does anything for their love.

He gently swept a strand of hair out of her face, his hand lingering on her cheek a little longer before he left the room to find a certain ice-princess.

When he excited into the guild he looked around and didn't like what he saw. Everything was quiet and every one had one of the following three emotions on their faces: Anger, Worry, and Suspicion. This could only mean one thing, they knew about Lucy.

Mira, the first to spot the pink haired mage, approached him with a look of (thankfully) worry, "Natsu, is Lucy okay? And is-is it true that she's a-" "Yeah she's fine and it's true" he cut her off and by now all the others had noticed him, "Oh thank goodness, she must be asleep right now" Mira smiled sadly and turned back to the bar, she knew what was coming, many people felt angry and betrayed by Lucy's actions, she guessed that Natsu was going to defend Lucy, she was grateful for that.

"Mira, how did everyone find out?" his tone was quiet almost threatening, she sighed "everyone listened in on your conversation" she said regretfully, Natsu just shook his head.

Turning back towards the people of the guild and as he was looking(glaring) at them, a certain two people snuck into the infirmary to see Lucy.

When Levy entered the room followed by Gajeel they saw Lucy sitting up in bed looking down at her hands and they both heard a distinct sniffling.

Lucy heard and smelt the two enter the room, but she refused to meet their eyes, she heard Natsu and Mira talking, she knew, and she just couldn't face them right now.

Levy was too happy to see her closest friend awake and healthy, she ran to the blonde throwing her arms around her and holding her in a tight hug, "Oh Lu-Chan! I'm so glad you're okay!" she squealed and Gajeel gave a soft chuckle from behind her.

Lucy accepted the hug but stayed tense, prepared for any verbal beat down, "You can calm down bunny girl, Shrimp here just wanted to see you" Levy backed away from her friend and noticed the tears dripping down her face still, the blonde just shook he head, "You're allowed to hate me, you all have good reasons to hate me, I know most people out there already do" she was whispering she was struggling, "No Lu! We would never hate you, I understand, you just wanted to protect us! That is no reason to hate you!" Levy was surprised and saddened at her friend's words, Gajeel noticed the Lucy was shaking and that her knuckles were being squeezed so hard that they were white; he placed a hand on his mate's shoulder pulling her back a little, "listen, Salamander, Mirajane, bookworm here, and I don't hate you, we understand, the others just don't yet" Gajeel said trying to comfort the girl.

Levy looked up at her boyfriend with an adoring look of compassion, to which he responded with a "tch" and looked away from the two girls, but held her tighter to him.

At this time all three mages in the room heard Natsu start yelling out.

Natsu had had enough, so he slammed his fist on the bar counter surprising Mira, "All right, I want to know exactly what the hell has all of you looking so sour!" he commanded.

"You know why we're all mad flame-brain!" Gray stood up yelling back, some shrunk down and others gave firm nods, "So Lucy can't keep a secret anymore? Lucy can't keep promises to her mother!? She is a celestial wizard for crying out loud! She has to keep promises!" Natsu was practically steaming with anger towards his dense nakama (and they call him dense) but before anyone else could say anything, Laxus walked up behind Natsu.

Natsu turned his head to glare at the man thinking that he too would be against Lucy, but to his surprise, the blonde nodded at him and began to speak, "look at all of you, turning your heads because someone made a mistake! that's not the Fairy Tail I know, if all you could forgive me after all the lives I almost took during that stupid battle of Fairy Tail, then why can't you idiots forgive Lucy!" his voice boomed. At this point jet stood up glaring at Natsu and Laxus, "that was different! You made up for what you've done by placing yourself on the line for the guild multiple times!" Jet was surprised when a female voice yelled out, "Juvia hates to go against my darling Gray-sama, but Juvia agrees with Natsu, Lucy has placed her life on the line many times for the guild, and if what I heard from Wendy, Lucy saved both the lives of Gray and Natsu!" Juvia was now standing tall next to Natsu and Laxus, and by her side stood a shy Wendy, siding with the group of three.

"Want to know something else?" Natsu voice was dark and sounded threatening, ready to snap, "recently Lucy's dragon came back, only for a day" all arguments halted at Natsu's words, everyone too shocked to speak up, "I saw her with my own eyes, Lucy was overjoyed to see Callinia, but something that stayed in my mind, something that made forgiving Lucy all that much easier, the first and one of the only things that Callinia asked her was if she kept that stupid promise, there was no how are you, no what have you been up to, it was just the promise and her training! And Luce didn't have the mind to care about at that moment, but still even after her dragon took no mind to how her child was, Lucy still asked for our three dragons!" Everyone stood frozen, some looked down guiltily, Wendy and Mira even had tears in their eyes.

"So maybe she could've prevented some things by using her magic, but she also saved lives without using it, and she was trying to save lives by keeping it a secret, I don't know how you could hate her for that" Natsu sighed, "And one more thing, if people find out about her powers, she'll be placed in a lot of danger, you all are her nakama you should want to protect her from that like she wants to protect all of you" he turned away back to the infirmary, Laxus, Juvia, and Wendy following him.


	8. Forgiving and Forshadowing (NaLu Fluff)

Lucy was astonished, she honestly couldn't believe that Natsu had defended her so much and she felt as if her heart was about to explode from love. She gave a weak chuckle, sniffling and wiping away her tears, "that idiot" she mumbled with a soft smile.

Levy looked at her friend's change in attitude, she always known that Lucy's had a little more than a crush on the infamous salamander of Fairy Tail, but could it be that they were mates, once that thought had entered her mind it wouldn't leave and as she looked down at the blonde sitting in the bed with the soft loving smile on her face, she couldn't help but remember that dragon slayers are possessive of their chosen mates, so Levy really wanted to test this with her favorite celestial spirit mage/dragon slayer.

"Hey Lu-chan~" the blunette stepped closer the bed and Gajeel didn't like her tone of voice, "yeah?" "What do you think about Lisanna and Natsu dating?" she tried her very best to sound innocent and by the way Lucy paled slightly she must've succeeded, but the two mages standing where surprised when the blonde let out a small growl.

Lucy couldn't stop the sound from escaping her throat, the thought of Natsu, her Natsu, with someone else, anyone else got her blood boiling, she hated it but she loved him. She was shocked when Gajeel fell down laughing, both girls turned to give him a questioning glare. He stood up still trying to console is peals of laughter, "sorry bunny girl, didn't mean to interrupt the conversation" he attempted to clear his throat, "hey shrimp, I'll be right back, I need to talk to someone real quick" Levy gave the tall man a questioning glance before turning her mischievous eye towards Lucy who had begun to pout again about Lisanna and Natsu.

"So~? What _do _you think about them?" Levy knew she was pushing it, but she wanted to know, she needed to know!

"I~ 'ahem' I don't think it's a very good pairing, t-they don't really suit each other" she stuck her nose into the air turning away from the solid script mage who only giggled at her.

At this time three more people walked into the room, Lucy smelt them instantly, eyes flashing towards the door she saw Wendy, Juvia and Laxus looking like he could care less about where he was.

She leaned forward more trying to see if anyone else was entering the room, "W-where's Natsu?" she asked curiously, "Gajeel grabbed him and dragged him away as we were walking up here" Laxus said still not looking at anyone but just staring(glaring?) at a wall or the floor like he always did.

Lucy mumbled a sad 'oh' as Happy flew in and landed on her lap, nuzzling up to the blonde. She gently stroked Happy's head until her overly sensitive hearing picked up on an interesting conversation.

"Lu-chan~ what do you think about-" Levy was cut before she could tease the girl anymore, "Shh Levy I'm trying to listen" she mumbled, her eyes unfocused but her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, everyone stared at her in confusion except Laxus who had a faint smile on his face, she was listening to Natsu and Gajeel's conversation.

_*Somewhere across the guild*_

"Oi metal head! Why the hell d'you drag me over here, I was gonna go see-" the salmon haired teen was cut off, "yeah yeah I know, you wanted to see bunny girl" Gajeel snickered still finding it funny that the blonde had growled, "but I'm curious Salamander, have you found your mate yet?" Natsu didn't like the smug look on Gajeel's face.

_*Lucy froze up upon hearing mention of Natsu's mate, she practically deflated, 'what if it's not me?' she thought hopelessly*_

"Y-yeah, why?" he went on defense, why did this metal head want to know _his _mate? The larger man chuckled (it was more like a gii-hii) "Tell me who it is idiot, is it Lisanna?" Gajeel knew who it was, he knew it wasn't Lisanna, but he also knew that Lucy would be listening in on their little talk and he loved messing with people.

*_Lucy growled slightly again, why was it always Lisanna?! But what if it actually was? What would she do if her mate wasn't hers anymore? The poor blonde began to deflate even more, she then heard Laxus give a chuckle, looking at him she saw him smirking at her, he then gestured to his ear telling her to keep listening, Lucy did as was instructed* _

"Wha-? No! Lisanna's like a little sister to me, sure we are close, but I don't like her like that" What was Gajeel trying to do?

_*Lucy let out a loud sigh of relief, if it wasn't Lisanna who else could it be? Hope began to bubble within her chest*_

"So who is it then? Huh?" Gajeel poked him in the chest smirking, he wished he was there to see bunny girl's reaction but he would just have to get the info from Levy later.

Natsu sighed, better now than never, he mumbled something under his breath.

_*the poor blonder was exasperated, why oh why of all times she couldn't hear Natsu it was this one time*_

Gajeel inwardly groaned, there was no way bunny girl heard that even if he did "What was that Salamander I didn't quite hear you" he had to hold in another Gii-Hii, Natsu groaned, "It's Lucy god-damn-it! I know you heard me the first time, so why did you have to make me repeat it!" Natsu was frustrated and just wanted to go see Lucy, what was Gajeel playing at, because now said dragon slayer was snickering, "Oh I heard what you said Salamander but had to make sure Bunny girl did."

_*Back in the Infirmary* _

Lucy gasped, it was…her? Her chest squeezed and she rushed to push the covers off of her, startling Happy who had been drifting towards unconsciousness. Laxus was laughing and the others looked on in still confused as to what in the world was going on, but then Lucy jumped off the bed fully intending to bolt to wherever Natsu was, everyone moved out of her path as she sprinted out of the room towards the familiar scent of firewood and something else indescribably _him_.

The guild was oddly vacant of many familiar faces, but she saw the Dragon Slayer, from where she stood Natsu looked livid and Gajeel was hackling like a mad man. She continued to run towards them needing to tell Natsu that it was the same for her, that she loved him just as much as he loved her! She shoved Gajeel aside a little too hard and collided with the pink haired boy who was very surprised at the contact.

Never the less he wrapped his arms around the girl who was laughing in his arms, "you idiot! Oh you are just a big idiot!" she was so happy and Natsu just stared at her, he knew she had heard what he said, so why was she acting this way? '_She's a dragon slayer too you idiot, she has a mate too!' _he reminded himself. He gaped down at her, he tried desperately to separate them slightly in order to see her properly and not just the top of her head, but she clung on just as tight growling something along the lines of 'mine' and he began to blush.

"I love you, you stupid dragon, I love you!" he voice was muffled but he heard her loud and clear, her words made him literally fall down in shock and she followed suit.

And so they both sat on the floor clinging to each other, everyone laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss; it was such a happy moment, even the people who had still been a little angry at the blonde and remained in the guild were cheering for the guild's newest couple.

Levy stood next to her mate, him holding her tightly to him, she felt so much happiness surrounding them, people forgiving Lucy, people cheering for each other, even Gray came back and apologized and joined in on the Fairy Tail party that only slowly grew as more people came. Still, Levy couldn't help but momentarily frown at the intense feeling that something bad was about to happen, something bad was going to come and ruin their happiness; she had to shake her head slightly, she shouldn't get caught up in her crazy mind, she smiled up towards Gajeel who gave her a sweet smile back, although no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake that horrible feeling.

**Yeah, just a filler chapter, next chapter is gonna have more action or at least set up for more action! but yeah I just wanted some nalu fluff and i know some of you guys wanted it too, so here it is, I'll post chapter 9 soon!**

**Love you all!**

**-XxXtheCelestialDragonXxX**


	9. Devil's Plan

**Sorry this chapter took so long I've been busy and had serious writer's block, I hope you enjoy!**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Among the country of Fiore lies a secret society called the Devils Plan, whose sole purpose is to find rare and powerful magic and collect it and its users. They hunt down strong mages who would have rumored incredible power and capture them, dragging them back to wherever their base may be, conduct testing and experiments, and finally do whatever they must hone in and control the power. The terrifying organization's plan _was _to become the strongest army in all the nations, rising up as the overpowered undefeatable kings and queens that where stronger than even the magic council.

The group had stayed in the shadows working slow and steady until said magic council caught on to their antics in the year X768. At that time they were researching the dragon's magic and stumbled onto the dragon slayers, they had also been conducting research on the celestial spirits (having captured a large amount of them already) they were astounded to find out that the two types of magic were incredibly _valuable _either combined or side by side. Therefore they set their sights on one Layla Heartfillia, who had been rumored to have had much contact with the mighty beasts. However, before they were able to succeed in capturing her and possibly her infant daughter, they were captured and Lady Layla was informed of the happenings.

The woman knew that such a group would not simply dissolve away from their projects, so in order to protect her daughter, who had the combined magic of Celestial spirit summoning and dragon slayer magic, she would have to have her little Lucy train with Callinia in secrecy, and when her daughter was old enough she made her promise to not tell even her closest of friends. Layla even had Callinia refrain from teaching the girl about mates although she still had to speak some of it in their lessons, but both ways Lucy and her powers were heavily guarded.

However in the end the secret got out due to accidents and outburst, and Lady Layla's thoughts showed true as a large number of remaining members of Devil's Plan wormed their way into high positions around the council.

They sneaky men and woman had searched and kept close eyes on the heartfillia family, especially Lucy. They continued their original projects and had much better recourses to use as the technology and lacrimas were much better in a place with such strong magic. They used prisoners and anyone who had powers that interested them.

As well as that, during their fifteen dark years, before they wiggled into the council, they had discovered scrolls and secrets about the Heartfillia women, the rumors told of a strong mage, stronger than her mother, gifted with the two types of magic that they had been yearning for, however at the time they had no leads to feed off.

But now, the council has the infamous dark guild Death Fox, defeated by none other than Fairy Tail Mages. And within the council's lacrima jail stood a highly regarded earth magic user named Iwoa, he practically had run over the prison, but… Iwoa is a high member of Devil's Plan.

The tall blonde man walked over the Lacrima containment holding Demohn Gaze. His piercing blue eyes laughed at the mage that would no doubt be useful to him, he smirked sending away the rest of the guards. "Hello Demohn, the great black lightning mage, who had _almost _defeated Natsu Dragneel" there was an large smirk stuck to his face that the imprisoned man wanted slap off, the blonde sighed, "Listen my comrade-""I am no comrade to you" Demohn spit out but Iwoa continued, "I am your comrade, _if_ you give me the information I so desperately need" the man rose an eyebrow to the statement, "if you cooperate you and your family will be treated like honored guests and then once our plan is complete you will all join Devil's Plan as our comrades" his voice lowered and Demohn grew interested, "will you guarantee protection? Do we have free reign?" the taller man smirked, "Why of course, just tell me this, how were you defeated?" his voice went from sadistically playful to cold and serious, Demohn snarled, "the Blondie surprised us with her unexpected strength" Iwoa nodded and signaled him to continue, "well we knew her, she's the heir to the heartfillia manor, we thought she was only a celestial spirit mage, but once we had all her living comrades down, she went berserk and summoned some sort of magic similar to the pink haired man!" his eyes were wide remembering the bizarre events and he curiously stared at the man for answers.

Iwoa smiled, "Thank you, that was all we needed, now I assure you that you and your family will be treated respectfully until you are released into Devil's Plan" the blonde man's smiled turned warm and accepting with a hint of insanity lying deep within his eyes as he walked away.

"WAIT!" Demohn yelled out, Iwoa spun around to face him, "She's a Fairy Tail mage, that guild is willing to die to protect their members" He chuckled at the man's desperate warning, "Oh… hopefully" and with that he walked away to preach his new found information to his brothers and sisters of Devil's Plan.


	10. Captured

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I recently started my sophomore year and I've been busy keeping up with all the activities I'm in, finally I have some time to write the next chapter! I want to tell you all that you're all so great and giving me such positive feedback, I love writing this story and Maybe if I have time today I'll Write some more chapters for my other stories! Welp until then enjoy!**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_Lucy stood in front of her mother in bed, there was a bad storm outside and each lighting strike made her flinch, but she continued to stare tearfully at her sick mother. "Lucy sweetie, come here, I need to speak with you" her mother's voice was still strong but her eyes were so tired, still Lucy did as she was told. Grabbing her mom's hand she nodded and waited for her to continue, "Now remember this, it is extremely important that you remember this, you cannot tell anyone about Callinia and what she is teaching you, you are not allowed to tell anyone about your dragon slayer magic, understand?" she gave the small 9 year old a warm smile, "But mama, why not?" ever curious, Lucy asked, she loved her dragon and her rare magic, she wanted to share it with everyone, "Because sweetie, there are people out there bad, very bad people who want both kinds of magic in you, and they will stop at nothing and no one to get it" now the older blonde had tears in her eyes. Hearing the words of her mother every person she knew and loved flashed before her eyes, her father and all the servants that treated her kind, her mama… she couldn't bear to think about it, so with a sniffle she nodded, "W-what about my celestial magic mama?" Lucy's voice was softer more filled with fear as what she felt, "You can tell the world about that, Celestial spirit wizards are too rare to hunt down, so when you get out into the world you become the strongest celestial wizard out there and find all twelve zodiac keys, you do it for me sweetie" her voice was strong but warm and Lucy was filled with hope, she would become strong and fight and when she became all grown up like her mama, she would join the Fairy Tail guild and she would have her mama at home watching filled with pride._

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Lucy slowly awoke from the dream… no the memory she had seen behind her eyes, she couldn't help it when a tear sprung to her eye but she quickly wiped it away, she turned over and into the warmth of Natsu who wasn't there… _oh, I forgot he was going fishing with Happy today… _she chuckled softly at herself.

Natsu had been sleeping at her house more and more now and with less than innocent activities (Thank god Happy could take a hint and leave). Like last night, with hot finger tips and kisses and sweet words, slow and sensual, it was amazing and she was left breathless and wanting more. Just thinking about it made her shiver and now she needs a shower…

After her sweet shower she gets dressed and then peaks out of the bathroom to see if Natsu's back yet, he isn't. With a disappointed sigh she walks out and into the kitchen to make some food, she was already getting bored just sitting around at home and she hasn't even been up that long, _I guess I'll go to the guild today, I bet there's some action there and I can give Levy the next chapter of my book…_ before she could finish her thoughts or her food there was a knock at the door. She was surprised to hear someone actually knock, it's not the usual around her little apartment, so quickly getting up and walking to the door she wasn't expecting to see a man standing a foot taller than her with groomed blonde hair and blue eyes that would have made her gasp, he in no way looked kind.

"Hello misses, would you happen to be Lucy Heartfillia?" it seemed as if he was trying to keep a straight face, but his underlying tone that Lucy caught was pure sadistic joy. It made her sick, so she took a step back griping the door tighter ready to swing it shut in his face, "Depends whose asking bub" she sounded mean and annoyed intending to frighten him, knowing that her small frame compared to his would do nothing to scare him off. He took a step closer and she cursed herself for leaving her keys on her bedroom desk, "I am here for you, you are needed for a great cause, is anyone here with you my dear?" a sickening smile stretch onto his face, "Yes, Natsu's here now get out before I call him to come kick your ass!" She was terrified now, Natsu wasn't here, she would have to fight him off alone if her didn't believe her and he looked extremely strong, "Don't lie now dear, we need you to come with us, and I am not taking a no for an answer, don't try and call your friends, the less casualties the better" his smirk turned into an annoyed grimace and he took a forceful step forward throwing his hand out to grab her hair. She ducked quickly and bolted to her room, she could hear his heavy (and fast!) footsteps behind her, but she was able to grab her keys first.

"Open gate of the lion! Leo!" She swung her strongest key and out popped Loki, there was no flirty hello or joke, he knew the danger in the situation and got straight to work attacking the threat. "Now come one I know you have stronger magic, why don't you fight me like a dragon slayer little girl!" The blonde man said easily holding of Loki. Lucy began to panic and started to back away watching as her apartment got destroyed from the inside out, finally she tore her eyes away quickly looking for an escape. Spotting the open window that Natsu must have left through she ran and dove through, she flipped around in the air to hopefully keep from any injuries, but as she landed a sickening crack was heard.

She had to hold in her scream by biting her lip so hard blood dripped out. Tears came to her eyes and her breathing was hard at the pain, luckily the bone wasn't completely out of place or sticking out. As she stood she hissed in pain before hurrying as fast as she could to the guild. She barely got anywhere before a large pillar of rock came at her a slammed into her midriff effectively knocking her down as well as knocking the air out of her. She gasped in air as soon as she could, "You jack ass I think you broke a rib" her voice was rough and shaky as she winced in pain. But she stopped all movement together when a much bloodied Loki was dropped in front of her, "Loki!" she all but screeched trying to grab her keys that had dropped beside her. Before she could a large boot fell to her chest, the blonde man, its owner. She gasped again in pain and could feel more blood streaming down from the corner of her mouth.

"Now _Lucy_ look at your strongest celestial spirit, he is useless and beaten by me, I refrained from doing any fatal blows because he would have been sent back to the celestial spirit world and I so wanted you to see him like this, because this is the minimal damage I can do, if any of your friends try and safe you, if Natsu tries to be the heroic boyfriend, I will kill them all and make you watch" His voice was filled with glee that made her sick, "Because you see my dear, I am but one of many in a beautiful group spent on making beautiful things happen, and we will stop at nothing, at no one, to get what we want, and right now that is you" Her mother's words came to her _Because sweetie, there are people out there bad, very bad people who want both kinds of magic in you, and they will stop at nothing and no one to get it _And next came the photo collage of all of her friends, of her nakama, all…dying. "You're a bastard, who is this group you work for!" she growled glaring at him, "and who are you" the man laughed at her attempts to stay dignified, "I am Iwoa, a high ranking member in the magnificent group named Devil's Plan"

Lucy stared at him for a moment before hearing the raspy voice of a beaten man besides her, "Lucy… Run please" Iwoa laughed at Loki, "How is she going to run? She has a broken leg!" With that he moved his heavy boot to her leg where the bone had severed drawing out a strangled scream from her throat.

"I grow tired of these games" he stepped away from her, as soon as he did she shot her arm out and grabbed her keys, forcing Loki's gate closed. Finally she gasped and slumped down, the pain drawing her into unconsciousness. Iwoa gave a chuckle, "Your will is admirable little girl, your strength is too, but you are mine now" and with that he dumped some sort of powder around her body and then proceeded to pick her up bridle style and walking away.


End file.
